Dave Felis' Adventres of Bambi
This is be the third Dave Felis adventures movie since it's combined with Bambi and Bambi 2. The Special Edition has been posted in DeviantArt by Legoland1085. =Plot= After a brief telling about the giant cookie, Dave Felis explained to the team about a letter to be invited to the forest. Ryo wants to send flowers to Brandy but he's hesitant about it because he's not sure if he should or not. So Danny decides to deliver the flowers for him, but somehow it lands into Mr. Whiskers' paws and mistakes it as flowers intended for Sawyer. Because the main theme of the opening scene was an issue between Danny and Sawyer. Today would be the anniversary of starring in their first Hollywood film together, before they got involved in these trips. In short, the flowers sent by Ryo to Brandy, but instead by Danny, are mistakenly delivered to Sawyer, and Sawyer realizes that she still loves Danny. Meanwhile. A doe gives birth to a fawn in the thicket whom she names Bambi. After he learns to walk, Bambi befriends Thumper, a young rabbit, and while learning to talk he meets Flower, a young skunk. One day his mother with team cat takes him to the meadow, a place that is both wonderful and frightening. There he meets Faline, a doe-fawn, and his father, the Great Prince of the Forest. It is also during this visit that Bambi has his first encounter with man, who causes all the animals to flee the meadow. During a harsh winter, Bambi and his mother go to the meadow and discover a patch of new grass, heralding the arrival of spring. As they eat, his mother senses a hunter and orders Bambi to flee. As they run, gun shots ring out. When Bambi arrives at their thicket, he discovers his mother is no longer with him. He wanders the forest calling for her, but she does not answer. His father appears in front of him and tells Bambi "your mother can't be with you anymore," then leads him away to his den. The Great Prince asks Friend Owl (Keith Ferguson) to find a doe to raise Bambi, but Friend Owl points out that due to the harsh winter the does can barely care for themselves. The Great Prince has no choice but to look after Bambi until the spring. One morning, the Great Prince allows Bambi to accompany his friends Thumper (Brendon Baerg) and Flower (Nicky Jones) to see the Groundhog, whose shadow will foretell if winter will end soon. While walking, Bambi tells Thumper that he and the Great Prince are "best pals," though Bambi has doubts about the Great Prince's affection. At the ceremony, the nervous Groundhog (Brian Pimental) is eventually coaxed out of his hole, only to be scared back in again by Ronno (Anthony Ghannam), an antagonistic fawn slightly older than Bambi. The other animals leave, and Bambi falls asleep while waiting for the Great Prince to return. Bambi dreams about his mother, who nuzzles him and assures him with the words "I'm here." As the dream fades, Bambi continues to hear her voice saying "I'm here," which confuses him. He finds the source of the words in a meadow, but discovers that it was one of Man's tricks. The Great Prince rescues Bambi and is furious that his son and Sawyer fell for the trick. When Dave berated her about not morphing, Sawyer The Great Prince leaves to reflect on the situation, and finds Friend Owl. The Great Prince notes that winter is ending and that Friend Owl should have no trouble finding a doe to be Bambi's new mother. The next morning, the Great Prince tells Bambi to stay in the den where it's safe. Bambi is crestfallen, telling Thumper and Flower that he wants his father to see how brave he is. Bambi, Thumper and Flower practice being brave while walking through the forest until they come to a log guarded by a grumpy porcupine. Bambi attempts to be brave and confronts the porcupine, resulting in quills in Bambi's rear. As Thumper pulls the quills out, Bambi yelps in pain, alerting the nearby Faline (Andrea Bowen) and Ronno. Bambi accidentally headbutts Ronno which causes Ronno to furiously chase him. In desperation, Bambi leaps over a large chasm. The Great Prince arrives and criticizes Bambi for not staying at the den, but admits he is impressed that Bambi made the jump. Bambi tells Thumper that the Great Prince has been standing around and contemplating a lot. After some encouragement from Thumper, Bambi asks the Great Prince about his duties as Prince and bonds with him over the conversation. One morning as Bambi and the Great Prince play, Friend Owl arrives with Mena (Cree Summer), the doe he has found to be Bambi's new mother. The Great Prince now seemingly regrets the decision to pass on his parenting duties, but resolves to do so despite Bambi's protestations. On the way to his new home, Bambi fights with Ronno, causing Mena to stumble backwards into a hunter's trap. As the hunting dogs approach, Ronno runs and Bambi does too at first, but decides to be brave instead and distract the dogs. With some help from Thumper and Flower, Bambi manages to drive off all of the dogs. The Great Prince arrives and is pleased with his son, but as Bambi goes to meet him, the cliff crumbles beneath him and Dave. The Great Prince and Sawyer finds Bambi and Dave's seemingly lifeless bodies at the bottom of the cliff, as she berates the dead Dave for making a fool of himself of fighting just because he has the crystals, but stops and decides not to finish his sentence, for she realizes that Dave is more than just a fool. She's her only half rose in her heart and the only family he had left... Without Dave, it means nothing and shenuzzles him, crying. Bambi and Dave wake up and father and son along with Dave and Sawyer share a poignant moment, she promised to never leave him ever again. A while later, Thumper tells the exaggerated story of how Bambi defeated the dogs. Bambi arrives, now with a pair of antlers starting to grow in and without his spots and Dave nearly covered in bandages from the fall. The porcupine pricks Bambi's legs with his quills, causing Bambi to leap forward and accidentally kiss Faline. Ronno arrives and swears revenge, but steps on a turtle and is bitten on the nose, making him run away, screaming for his mother. Bambi leaves as his father is calling him. The Great Prince takes Bambi to a forest glade, saying that this was the place where he first met Bambi's mother. Bambi asks what the Great Prince was like when he was Bambi's age, and the Great Prince says that he was a lot like Bambi. In the spring, an adult Bambi is reunited with Thumper and Flower as the animals around them begin pairing up with mates. Though they resolve not to be "twitterpated" like the other animals in love, Thumper and Flower each leave with newly found mates. Bambi is disgusted, until he runs into Faline and they become a couple. As they happily dance and flirt through the woods, another buck, Ronno, appears who tries to force Faline to go with him. Though he initially struggles, Bambi's rage gives him the strength to defeat Ronno and push him off a cliff and into a river below. That night, Bambi is awoken by the smell of smoke. His father explains that Man is in the forest and they must flee. Bambi goes back to search for Faline, but she is being chased by hunting dogs. Bambi finds her in time and fights off the dogs, allowing Faline to escape. With Faline safe, Bambi runs to safety as the team defeated Air Marshall and Cerebus Hound. However, Komplex sends down his expansion collars on Air Marshall, Cerebus Hound, and the mutant Ronno turning them into giants. Our heroes summon the new robot Daijinoh and Goemon Impact to easily defeated them. At the end of the film, Faline gives birth to twin fawns, Bambi stands watch on the large hill, and the Great Prince silently turns and walks away. Parts (in progress) Part 1: http://legoland1085.deviantart.com/art/DFAOB-Part-1-Special-Edition-568120444 Part 2: http://legoland1085.deviantart.com/art/DFAOB-Part-2-Special-Edition-568342521 Part 3: http://legoland1085.deviantart.com/art/DFAOB-Part-3-Special-Edition-569271511 Part 4: http://legoland1085.deviantart.com/art/DFAOB-Part-4-Special-Edition-570864632 Part 5: http://legoland1085.deviantart.com/art/DFAOB-Part-5-Special-Edition-573078864 Part 6: http://legoland1085.deviantart.com/art/DFAOB-Part-6-Special-Edition-574031637 Part 7: http://legoland1085.deviantart.com/art/DFAOB-Part-7-Special-Edition-577960716 Part 8: http://legoland1085.deviantart.com/art/DFAOB-Part-8-Special-Edition-583328558 Part 9: http://legoland1085.deviantart.com/art/DFAOB-Part-9-Special-Edition-584732723 Part 10: http://legoland1085.deviantart.com/art/DFAOB-Part-10-Special-Edition-622257090 Part 11: http://legoland1085.deviantart.com/art/DFAOB-Part-11-Special-Edition-627779435 Part 12: ??? =Trivia= Aside from Dave Felis' Digimon Renamon and Gaomon, the guest stars will be Danny, Sawyer, Ryo Vulpes, Guilmon, Masami Hedgehog, Terriermon, Sam, Max , Brandy, Mr Whiskers The Toad Empire, Komplex, And The Villains Of The Japanese Version Of Saban's VR Troopers Metalader serving as Komplex mutated Toad soldiers. Category:Legoland1085